The final wish My way
by LucyCrewe11
Summary: The show made Jill seem like a weak brat who whined too much. But what if she wasn't? What if she just honestly loved fairytales and that was all that made her different? Wouldn't you feel a little sorry for her then?


**AN: This is my take on The eposde 'the final wish'. I always hated it because I found it offence to real people who like fairytales. Why? Because of how those jerks portayed Jill. They made it see like anyone who loves fairytales had to be a pink-loving nut job who learns to grow up at the end. That's pure crud! I think that if Jill were real there would be more to her than the show makes it seem like. And I don't think she would just give up on fairytales because of one stupid dream either. So this is my re-write. It's my way of saying to all fairytale lovers who are shy in nature and a little crazy, "You are not a freak because you think about fairies sometimes. You just need to keep it all in balance." **

Chris smiled as she read her beloved book of Fairytales aloud to the group before the rest of them arrived. She wanted to do this to show them how cool fairytales really were. How they weren't just kiddie stories. And it was working. She could tell by the looks of deep interest on their faces. With a slight sigh she closed the book and smoothed a wrinkle in the white-and-brown princess gown she was wearing for dramatic effect.

"Fairy tales?" another member of the midnight society laughed as he walked by her. "Weak, Chris, weak."

Chris narrowed her eyes at him. He wouldn't say that if he knew. "Have you ever read these?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I mean the real ones." She clarified.

"No, can't say I have." He rolled his eyes again.

"I have." Gary said putting more logs on the fire in front of them. "There's darkness, and gore, it's cool stuff, really."

"My favorite is the one where the prince has to cut off the fox's head and paws to turn him back into his wife's brother." The girl beside Gary called out.

"A kiddie story is still a kiddie story, no matter how you spin it."

"Oh really?" Chris raised her eyebrows at him. "Then I think I'd better start my tale now."

"It's not a fairy tale is it?"

"No, it's about a girl who loved them." Chris explained. "But even lovers of such things need to see what's real and what's not, to keep a balance. If they don't, a fairy store can become a scary story. Submitted for the approval of the midnight society, I call this story, 'the tale of the final wish'."

Jill stood in a cottage looking out the window. A woman with an apple arrived and asked to be let in.

"I can't let you in." Jill sighed, Looking mournfully at the apple, which she wanted to badly to taste.

"But surely you can look, dear." The woman said. She help up the apple. "Do eat it."

"I wont." Jill said calmly.

"If you wont eat it, I'll..." The woman turned into a dragon before her eyes. "Eat you!" The dragon's red eyes gleamed evilly.

Jill let out a little gasp as she woke up breathless. She wasn't in a cottage at all, she was in her own bedroom in her own house, safe and sound. And it wasn't fairy-tale times. It was the 1990s. Jill reached for the glass of water on her pink bedside table.

"Ugh!" She gasped realizing she couldn't quite reach it. She was about to get up and get it but she looked nervously at the floor. She'd heard many stories about things living under beds. In the daytime such nonsense didn't really worry her. But at night, it seemed that anything could happen, even something impossible. She reached again. "Oh, Jill!" She scolded herself. "Do grow up. You know perfectly well nothing is under there."

With a heavy sigh, she got her drink of water and lay back down. One of her feet dangled and a hand from under the bed grabbed it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed.

"Got ya!" it was her older brother.

She glared at him. "How could you? You know perfectly well, I get nervous at night!"

"Don't be such a baby." He grumped. "If you read less fairytales you wouldn't be as afraid. Are you ever going to grow up?"

But then I wouldn't be as happy either, Jill thought to herself but knew better than to say aloud. Why did everyone bother her so much about reading fairy tales? She didn't bother them about reading about cars, boats, or whatever they liked. Why couldn't they do the same for her?

"Can't you just listen to the radio like a normal thirteen year old?" Her brother sneered as he caught his sister's eyes drifting the Grimm brothers book on her bookshelf.

"Go away." Jill pouted.

"Fine." He walked out. "Night, loser."

The next morning Jill decided she would do something to show her family that she could be a grown up girl and still like fairytales too. She would do her hair rather than leaving it down in her face. which would be no small task for she had a lot of long curly brown hair. She even willed herself not to hum while she brushed it. Then they'd know she didn't have to act her favorite story-book characters all the time out of compulsion but she only when she really wanted to.

She was so focused on her hair that she didn't hear her mother calling her the first three times. By the fourth, she was ready, but she couldn't find her Anderson fairytales book. She wanted to read it on the bus. Oh where had she put it? She wondered if her brother had hidden it on her. Just the sort of thing he would do too! Oh there it was, she picked it up and put it in her bag. There. When she raced down the stairs her mother glared at her and scolded her rather harshly.

"You've missed the bus again!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry." Jill said honestly. She truly was.

"You'd better learn to grow up soon!" Her mother said.

Sitting in the back seat of the car, wiping away tears, all Jill could think was that, 'learning to grow up' was just what had gotten her in this mess in the first place.

Maybe at school things would be better. She didn't have many friends because there wasn't really another fairy-tale nut in her school. (Much to her disappointment) But she did know two girls who were sort of her friends sometimes.

Lena and Jenny were their names. Both were blond air heads who were boy-crazy but even they were better than no friends at all, right?

At least they respect me, Jill thought whenever she wished for better friends. But what she didn't know was that they didn't respect her at all. They talked about her whenever her back was turned. She might have noticed this sooner if she wasn't always too busy thinking about mermaids and unicorns.

Jill was looking for a new book to read in the school library. She came across one called, "Tales from the Sandman" That might do. She picked it up and put in her bag next to her Anderson and Grimm brothers books. Carrying these books made her bag heavy but she didn't care. It was worth it.

As she walked up to them, Lena and Jenny where gaping open-mouthed at a boy they thought was cute.

"I love him." Jenny sighed.

"Me too." Lena agreed. "I wish he would look this way."

"Are you guys being a bit obvious?" Jill asked them.

"What are you?" Jenny sneered. "The boy-watching police?"

"We were just looking." Lena said.

"Yeah, like a couple of silly gooses." Jill laughed taking her pencil out of her bag and going over to the sharpener.

"Silly gooses?" Jenny rolled her eyes. "What a weirdo."

"I know, my grandma says that and she's like, old..." Lena wasn't a very bright girl.

As Jill walked by, the boy Lena and Jenny had been checking out turned to look at her. She was pretty, he had to admit. He rather liked her. She kept to herself most of the time though, so he didn't know much about her. Too bad. Maybe he could try to talk to her today.

Jill didn't notice his attention. She was too busy wondering if 'East of the sun west of the moon' was better or worse than, 'Beauty and the Beast'.

"Did you see that?" Jenny asked Lena in a huff. "He checked her out!"

"No he didn't." Lena insisted. "He wouldn't check out a geek."

"Look at this!" Jenny frowned as she started to go through Jill's bag. and pulling out one of the books "Grimm Brothers? My gawd! She such a freak."

"I know." Lena rolled her eyes.

They noticed Jill was coming and put the book back where they found it.

"Talk about us," Lena snorted. "We saw you flirting with him!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Jill said. She hadn't flirted with anyone.

"Yeah right." Jenny said.

Just then, the boy walked over and said hello. Then he added, "Jill do you have that reading assignment from English class?" He had lost it on purpose so he could talk to her. "I lost mine."

"Is this it?" Jenny asked in a snotty voice pulling Anderson's fairytales out of Jill's bag.

"You read that?" the boy asked looking surprised. He didn't know anyone read fairytales in their grade.

"Yes." Jill turned red. For the first time in her life, she almost wished there were no fairytales.

"Cool." He nodded. So she read fairytales, it wasn't a big deal.

Jill started to calm down.

"Jill still plays with dolls." Lena blurted out.

"Really?"

Jill blushed even more now. She didn't play with them much but she did still have them, she couldn't bear to part with what had brought her childhood so much joy. And if she kept them, maybe she could give them to her own children some day right? It was better than throwing them out and being sad about it later.

Jill got up and stormed away. How dare her own friends treat her like that!

That night Jill looked up at the sky and sighed holding tales from the sandman close to her chest. "Why doesn't everyone just leave me alone? What's so wrong about loving fairytales and wanting to live in a happy place? I wish I could be a fairytale. Maybe then I'd be the heroine and not the ugly stepsister." Then she climbed into bed and turned out the light. She didn't know that she was about to enter the biggest fairytale of her life.

**AN: Please review and tell me if I should go one with this story.**


End file.
